


I wish you were sober

by Sleepy_Sungie



Series: Skz hurt/comfort [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Boys in Skirts, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Inspired by Music, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Party, Underage Drinking, it’s really cute after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Sungie/pseuds/Sleepy_Sungie
Summary: Minho has been bullying Jisung for three years for being gay, despite all this, Jisung still has a crush on his gorgeous bully. A party, however, causes a huge shift in their dynamic.
Series: Skz hurt/comfort [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694668
Kudos: 35





	I wish you were sober

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist: (all Conan Gray)  
> 1\. Crush Culture  
> 2\. I Wish You Were Sober  
> 3\. Maniac  
> 4\. The Story

It all started about three years ago. Jisung had just moved to Australia to live with his cousin Felix. His parents forced him to after he came out, but honestly he doesn’t regret it. His Aunt and Uncle accept him, and when he told Felix, the boy screamed and said he was too.

It was the first day of freshman year and Jisung knew the perfect outfit. They were both getting dressed when Felix looked over as Jisung was pulling up his skirt. “Jisung, don’t wear that.” Felix warned. “Kids at school might try to hurt you.” Jisung nodded and put jeans on instead.

They got to school and got their schedules. Thank god they had homeroom together. Jisungs English kind of sucked then, and Felix was the only one who could really understand him.

The bell rang and everyone was in their seats, minus one boy who was late. Jisung and he locked eyes and Jisung felt butterflies. The teacher came in and started talking, Jisung hit Felix on his arm.

 _“Bro, what the hell is she saying??”_ He asked in Korean. Just then, everyone turned to him and the teacher was smiling and gesturing to him.

“Stand up and introduce yourself.” She smiled

Jisung felt his eyes widen in panic and looked to Felix.

 _“Stand and tell her your name.”_ Felix translated 

Jisung stood and bowed “ _My name is Han Jisung_.” A few kids laughed and Jisung blushed.

“He said ‘Hi, my name is Han Jisung.” Felix said. Jisung sat and they started the lesson. After a month of learning English and thinking of Minho, Jisung was finally gonna say something. In between classes Jisung told Felix he thought Minho was attractive, not caring the boy was two feet from him. Minho whipped around and said _“Are you gay??” in Korean_. 

Jisung was taken back by his Korean and nodded. “Yooo! This fags gay!” Minho yelled to his friends. Everyone started laughing. Jisung turned red and damn near ran to to his next class.

Minho taunted him everyday for three years. And Jisung still has a crush on him. Jisung just doesn’t care about others opinions anymore. He even starts to wear makeup and dyes his hair.

Jisung is reading when he hears someone, probably Minho. He just wants the bell to ring so he can go home.

“Hey Jisung? Where’d your dick go, pal?” He snickers and his group of buffoons laugh. Jisung knows Chan and Changbin are just laughing to play along. He, Changbin, and Felix have been dating secretly for the past two years.

Jisung doesn’t even look up from his book when he says “I dunno Minho, clearly it’s in your thoughts since you’re wondering about it.” Felix, Jisung, and Seungmin start dying with laughter. Minho just looks pissed and walks off.

“That was fantastic.” Jeongin says as he wipes a tear from his eye. They are all about to climb into the car when Jisung is grabbed and thrown against the wall. It’s Minho. Their faces are maybe two inches apart. “You’re gonna regret saying that.” Minho says

Jisung pushes down his fear and finally speaks “Dude, either kiss me and accept it, or stop over compensating and leave me alone.”

They stare at each other. Jisung fully expects him to kick the shit out of him, he even braces himself for impact, but it never comes. Minho just storms off with a slight look of uneasiness that he quickly covers.

Jeongin, Seungmin, and Felix rush over to make sure he’s okay. He said yes and they all head to their house. Jisung says hi to his aunt and uncle, he just calls them mom and dad now, and they all head up to Felix and Jisungs shared room.

“So wait... he just walked away?” Seungmin asked, laying on the end of Jisungs bed.

“Yeah! Like, what does that even mean??” Jisung says

“I think it means you might have a bunk mate.” Jeongin wiggles his eyebrows smiling, Felix chucks a pillow at Jeongins head making everyone cackle. They were wiping the tears from their eyes and holding their stomachs when Felixs phone goes off.

He checks it and his face lights up with a devilish glint in his eyes. It’s from Changbin. 

“Uh-oh, I know that look.” Jisung groans.

“We’re going to a party tonight boys.” Felix says smiling “I’m gonna text mom and dad and tell them we’re all spending the night at Seungmins.” They all know Seungmins mom will cover for them. 

Seungmin and Jeongin borrow an outfit and get dressed. Felix tells Jisung they’ll be in the car. Jisung smiles and rushes to one of his drawers and pulls out a black skirt and a grey crop top. He puts on his favorite pair of panties and a cute bralette. He puts his clothes and sneakers on and touches up his makeup and is out the door.

His friends jaws drop when they see him. “Holy shit Jisung!” Jeongin says. “You look so fucking hot!” Felix gushes. Soon enough they’re off and head to the overcrowded house. Jisung walks in and goes to talk to Jeongin, but he’s gone. They’re all gone. Oh well.

He grabs a beer and feels everyone’s eyes. Some judging, some adoring, and some look jealous. Even a few girls look pissed that their boyfriends are staring at him. Jisung smirks to himself and sips his beer. He knows he shouldn’t drink too much, he’s a total lightweight.

He’s just listening to the music and chilling in a purple lighted room when someone catches his eye. He’s wearing a white shirt and a red flannel with the sleeves rolled up, light wash jeans, and vans. His hair looks so sexy pushed back. Hes coming closer, holy shit... is that?

”Hey Jisung.” and Jisung spits out a sip of beer, luckily the guy dodges it.

“I’m so sorry. H-hey Minho.” He sputters, Minho smiles shyly.

“You look...nice.” Minho says

Jisung frowns “How drunk _are_ you? You never talk to me, and when you do it’s awful.”

Minho looks guilty “I-” he tries. Jisung puts his hand up, silencing the boy. He’s sure it’s the alcohol making him so bold. “It’s whatever.” He gets up and goes to get another drink. He bumps past some couples making out and finally makes it to the drinks. He can feel his face flush from the beer.

He bends over and grabs something out of the cold ice in the cooler. He tries opening it but can’t. He’s struggling with the bottle when he sees a pair of shoes in front of him. He looks up and- Jesus Christ he’s hot.

“Lemme open that for you cutie.” He says in a deep voice and Jisung closes his open mouth as the beers top is popped off easily. The guy hands him his beer and Jisung says thanks. “No problem, what’s your name?”

“J-Jisung, you?” ‘Damn it Jisung, quit stuttering!’

“M’name’s Alex. You’re very pretty Jisung.” And Jisung can feel his face turn even more red. He passes Jisung a shot. Jisung takes it and winces as the liquid burns his throat. He starts coughing and Alex chuckles. Jisung manages two more shots and stops drinking. He’s not _drunk_ drunk, but he’s past tipsy.

Alex puts his hand on Jisungs lower back and leads him to where his other friends are. “Guys, this is Jisung. Isn’t he pretty?” The two boys agree and get closer. They sit on the couch and Alex sits Jisung on his knee.

-meanwhile-

Minho apologizes and pulls Chan away from Changbin and...Felix? And Jisungs group?

“Chan, I think I’m gay.” Minho says nervously. He starts breathing heavily “I can’t be gay. I can’t my da-”

”Hey, it’s okay. Your dad can’t hurt you anymore. He’s wrong, it’s okay to be gay Minho. You don’t have to be scared anymore.” Chan says.

Changbin places his arm around him, “Minho, we’ve all known for awhile, I think you thought you wouldn’t have to acknowledge it if you never said it. Can I be honest with you now?” He asks and Minho nods “Chan and I have been dating each other for two years.” Changbin says and Minho looks shocked “But we’ve also been dating Felix for two years.” And Chan thinks he broken Minho’s brain.

“But- after I’ve said all those awful things...I-” he feels tears fill his eyes “I’m so sorry.” He says quietly.

“I appreciate it, but we aren’t the ones you have to apologize to, mate. C’mon, Binnie and I will help you find him.” Minho nods and they all go looking.

They've been looking for about fifteen minutes when they come to the living room. The music isn’t nearly as loud and they can hear voices. “Come on sweetheart, show us. You’re probably the tightest little twink.”

“Stop. Don’t touch me!” It was Jisung.

Minho doesn’t even think as he runs in the room and pulls Jisung off the guys lap and grabs the dude by the shirt and lifts him up. Chan and Changbin come in, they immediately start fighting the other two who look like they’re going to beat the shit out of Minho.

“Don’t even try, you fucking fag!” Alex punches Minho in the jaw, this was a mistake. Minho gets a psychotic look in his eye and takes him to the ground. Minho got hit a couple of times but barely notices it because of the adrenaline. He punches Alex repeatedly, envisioning it was his father at first, then images of his hands all over Jisungs body, violating him flash through his mind. He only stops when Chan and Changbin manage to pull him off.

Minho finally realizes where he’s at and calms himself. He looks around and sees Jisung shaking in Felixs arms. He passes the three boys and picks Jisung up. “It’s okay. I’m so sorry. I never meant all those things. Do you want me to take you home with me?” He asks gently and Jisung looks up at him with teary eyes and nods.

He carries him to his car and buckled him in. He goes around to his side and closes the door before clicking his seatbelt and starting the car. He glances at Jisung as he drives. He looks so shaken up. Minho grabs the boys hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze and can immediately feel him relax a little.

They make it home and get out of the car. Minho unlocks the front door and holds it open for Jisung. He leads the boy to the kitchen and sits him down at the table. He grabs Jisung a water and makes him some toast. “I’ll be right back, okay?” Jisung nods and watches as he goes upstairs.

He looks at the house around him as he eats. It’s big. He starts wondering how many people live here. It’s really quiet. Maybe no one else is home? Maybe someone is rarely ever here.’ His thinking is interrupted as Minho returns with a first aide kit. He gives Jisung some ibuprofen, which he gladly takes.

He sits in front of Jisung. Was this for him? He doesn’t think he’s injured? So what-?

Minho opens an alchohol wipe “This might hurt a bit” he says as he presses it on Jisungs knee. Jisung hisses and finally notices the small wound on his leg. It must’ve happened when he was pushed off Alex’s lap.

Minho finishes addressing the cut quickly and sits for a moment. Jisung looks at him and sees bruising on his jaw and right eye. His lip is bleeding and he has a gash above his eyebrow. Jisung frowns and grabs another wipe.

“This might hurt a bit.” He says, going into autopilot and presses it above Minho’s eyebrow. Minho only winces and breathes through his nose until Jisung put some antibiotic cream and a purple bandaid over it. Jisung grabs his head and presses a kiss on top. “All better.”

Minho raises his other eyebrow and grins and Jisung blushes as he realizes what he did. “I’m sorry!” He gasps. Minho chuckles “s’all good. It’s cute.”

They go up the stairs to Minho’s room. He passes Jisung one of his shirts and an old pair of shorts that might fit him. “Here’s some pajamas, I’m going to going change in the bathroom. I’ll close the door, open it when you’re done.” Jisung nods and Minho closes his bedroom door.

Jisung sets his sneakers by Minho’s shoes and folds his skirt and places his bralette and crop top on top. He pulls up the shorts, and they’re a little loose, but fit. The shirt, however, looks like a dress on him. He inhales the scent and melts. He goes and opens the door and is met with Minho wearing blue plaid lounge pants and a band t-shirt.

Minho stares at Jisung. He looks...cute. Minho never realized how much he wanted to see the boy wearing his clothes until now. He really wants to kiss him. Jisung clears his throat and snaps Minho back to the present. He blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

“I’ll uh..I’ll sleep on the couch.” Minho says.

“No!” Jisung blurts out and both boys jump “I mean, c-can you sleep h-here?” Minho smiles and both boys laugh. Any possible tension in the air completely dissipating.

Minho climbs onto his normal side of the bed and gets comfortable. He beckons the other over with one arm opened, signifying he wants Jisung close. Jisung blushes and climbs into bed. He’s not close enough for Minho, so he pulls him closer until he’s flush against the taller boy. They sit in a comfortable silence for a minute.

“...Jisung?” He hums in response. minho continues. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all those things I said and that I couldn’t accept the way I felt for you all along.” Jisung looks in his eyes for any falseness, and has a slight smile when he finds none. Both boys sit up and face each other. 

“The past is in the past. Wanna start over?” Minho nods, Jisung shakes his hand. “Hi, I’m Jisung.” Both smile

“Minho,” they feel the warmth in the interaction. Both of their faces slowly morph into a more serious one and Minho leans in and connects their lips in a slow and sweet kiss. Jisung starts kissing back and places his hand on the back of Minho’s neck, deepening it. Minho puts his hand on Jisungs cheek as he slowly pulls back, earning a soft whine from the other. Jisung opens his eyes to Minho’s soft ones “We can kiss later baby boy, right now we gotta go to bed.”

Jisungs reaction to the nickname did not go unnoticed by the other. Jisung had a small gasp when he was called that, and it made Minho smile. He laid down after turning off the lamp and pulled the shorter boy close. He gladly cuddled into Minho and sighed when comfortable in Minho’s side. He was drifting into sleep when he felt his head being kissed gently and heard Minho whisper “goodnight baby boy.”


End file.
